Funny Love
by OriiCullen
Summary: Ella es una chica normal, lidiando con sus problemas amorosos y el es un ladrón al que la gente teme, ella tendrá que ir en busca de el por el mundo, para buscar su amor… RYOSAKU! ….Nuestro primer fic! Disfrútenlo!
1. Haciendo un nueva amistad

**Sumary: **Ella es una chica normal, lidiando con sus problemas amorosos y el es un ladrón al que la gente teme, ella tendrá que ir en busca de el, por el mundo, para encontrar su amor… RYOSAKU!! ….Nuestro primer fic!! Disfrútenlo!!

**Aclaraciones:**

Narraciones

– Diálogo –

"Pensamientos"

Orisk: Hi hi !!

Belex-chan: Como están todos?? Pues tenemos que hacer más aclaraciones… Los personajes no nos pertenecen

Orisk: Si no, al maravilloso mangaka que creo a ♥ Ryoma! (suspiros) ♥ … Konomi Takeshi, en realidad si fueran nuestros, habría poco tenis y mucho Ryosaku (fan a muerte)… además, Tomoka estaría muerta!!

Belex-chan: Lo único que nos pertenece es el fic, aunque es una casi adaptación a la serie Ashita no Nadja, tomamos algunas cosas de allí, jeje

Orisk: Ah si! Casi se me olvida ¡¡piedad!!... es nuestro primer fic!! Y esperamos mucho que lo disfruten, queremos llegar a ser grandes escritoras!! xD

Belex-chan: También esperamos muchos comentarios… o tomatazos!!... Como prefieran!!

"**Funny Love"**

**Cap. 1:** Haciendo una nueva amistad

Todo comienza cuando dos amigas, van de camino hacia sus casas…

- Sabes, hoy fue un día genial – dice una chica de cabello rojizo.

- Si mal no lo recuero Sakuno, casi no apruebas ingles, el profesor de matemática te saco de clases, al igual que la de castellano y química – pero Sakura no pudo continuar debido a que su amiga le tapo la boca.

- Si… si… que buena memoria tienes, Sakura – dijo Sakuno mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca

- ¡Gracias me siento alagada!

- No fue un cumplido…. ¬¬.

- Claro amiga, lo que tu digas – decía Sakura dándole palmaditas a Sakuno.

- Bueno Saku, me voy para mi casa… Bye!! – Sakuno se despedía de su amiga alzando su mano derecha

- ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA SAKU-CHAN!

- "Esta niña no cambia" – pensó Sakuno en dirección a su casa

Sakuno era una joven estudiante de la escuela Seigaku; De hermosos ojos rubíes y una larga cabellera de color marrón con tonalidades rojizas. Siempre había sido una chica dulce, y lo seguía siendo, pero ahora era un poquito mas fría que antes, y todo gracias a que conoció a alguien que cambiaría drásticamente su vida, no solo sentimental si no también físicamente.

Para ese momento Sakuno se encontraba en séptimo Grado…

xD ////// Flash Back ////// xD

- Felicidades Tezuka-kun – decía un joven de largas trenzas, y la mirada fría del recién nombrado se dirigía hacia la pequeña

- Uh… ¿Qué quieres?...

Tezuka era una persona muy fría y reservada, no le gustaba hablar mucho que digamos. Siempre rodeado de chicas por su estupendo físico, el era el más popular del colegio y además uno de los mejores titulares del club de tenis

- Bueno… yo… etto… quisiera decirte…q-que - Los nervios no la dejaban articular bien alguna palabra y eso que lo había ensayado mil y un veces

- Dime rápido Sakuno… no tengo tiempo

- Bien… q-quería decirte que t-tu… tu…

- ¡¿Yo que?!

- T-tu… ¡Tu me gustas mucho! – Sakuno estaba más roja que un tomate

Tezuka, impactado por la declaración de Sakuno, no sabia que contestar… su pasión era el tenis

- Sakuno… lamento decirte que tus… sentimientos no son correspondidos.

Fue un duro golpe para ella, solo pudo bajar la cabeza, sus lagrimas ya no las podía retener

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso amas a otra? – Una lágrima recorría su mejilla

- No es eso… mi meta, es ser el mejor tenista – Tezuka solo le dio la espalda y se marcho, dejando a otra chica con el corazón roto.

Esa noche, Sakuno, no dejo de llorar, hasta quedarse dormida. Desde ese día cambió.

xD ////// Fin Del Flash Back ////// xD

Ya era de noche, Sakuno se encontraba pensando en su cama.

- "Tezuka" – pensó para luego decir en voz alta - Eres un idiota

De pronto, un ruido en la sala la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? – Saltó de su cama asustada – Mejor voy a ver

Mientras Sakuno bajaba por las escaleras, una mirada gatuna la observaba con cuidado.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta, Sakuno la abre y no ve nada, así que la cierra, pero ya era demasiado tarde, alguien la había agarrado por la cintura y tapado su boca, para que no gritara.

- Mira niña, estoy siendo perseguido y no quiero llamar la atención de la policía con tus gritos – Decía un chico con una mirada gatuna hacia su victima.

- De acuerdo, no gritaré, pero… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – Sakuno trataba de salir de los brazos del sujeto.

- Te dije que me estaban persiguiendo y no encontré donde refugiarme – respondió con la voz no muy alta.

- ¿Y por qué te persigue la policía?

- ¿No lo ves a simple vista?... Soy un ladrón mejor conocido como Rosa Negra

- Ah… ya veo – Dijo mientras tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo.

- Pero descuida no pienso hacerte daño – Con ese último comentario relajo a su acompañante.

- Mi nombre es Sakuno, ¿y el tuyo?

- No es correcto decir mi nombre verdadero… pero te tengo confianza – El chico tomó la barbilla de Sakuno – Mi nombre es Ryoma, mucho gusto en conocerte

- Ok, Ryoma… ¡Aléjate de mi! – Sakuno sentía en sus mejillas recorrer cada vez mas sangre

- Entonces…. ¿Me dejaras quedarme esta noche?

- Hum… dormirás en el sofa

- Rayos… que lastima no poder dormir en tu… - Ryoma se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, lo había dejado hablando solo… - Esa chica… Mada Mada Dane.

**/////)))))Continuará(((((/////**

Belex-chan: Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap.!!!!

Orisk: Esperamos que les haya gustado

Belex-chan: Y no se olviden de los comentarios… o tomatazos!!

Orisk: Sin ellos no hay conti…

Belex-chan: Bye bye!! Nos encontraremos en otro cap.

Orisk: Ah si!! Aquí un adelanto para que se entusiasmen y pongas comentarios!!

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIOS**

**Cap. 2:** Descubriendo un Rival y un Adiós

- Bien ¿te busco a la 1 entonces? – Dijo Ryoma, haciéndosela de un hombre muy sensual.

- Hace tiempo morías por mi… - Dijo con arrogancia Tezuka

- Tu… chico… no dejaré que te quedes con ella me oíste… una vez la perdí, no lo haré de nuevo…

- Ryoma yo… - pero no pudo continuar, porque unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

Orisk: Ahora sí nos despedimos!!

Belex-chan: Bye bye!!


	2. Descubriendo un Rival y un Adiós

**Sumary: **Ella es una chica normal, lidiando con sus problemas amorosos y el es un ladrón al que la gente teme, ella tendrá que ir en busca de el, por el mundo, para encontrar su amor… RYOSAKU!! ….Nuestro primer fic!! Disfrútenlo!!

**Aclaraciones:**

Narraciones

– Diálogo –

"Pensamientos"

Belex-chan: Holaaaaaaa!!! A ver… ya llevamos una semana sin actualizar!!... jiji.. que genial!!!

Orisk: Belex… Eso no es bueno…

Belex-chan: Ah no??... Bueh… que mas da... aquí tenemos otra conti, y es mas larga siiiiiiii!!

Orisk: Ahh si!! Los personajes no nos pertenecen

Belex-chan: Si no, al maravilloso mangaka que creo a ♥ Ryoma! (suspiros) ♥ … Konomi Takeshi, en realidad si fueran nuestros, habría poco tenis y mucho Ryosaku (fan a muerte)… además, Tomoka estaría muerta!!

Orisk: Lo único que nos pertenece es el fic, aunque es una casi adaptación a la serie Ashita no Nadja, tomamos algunas cosas de allí

Belex-chan: Ahh también se nos olvido decir algo en el otro cap… ejem… RYOMA ES TOTALMENTE MIOOOOOO… auchi!!… :'(… ok … mmm… También tuyo Sakuno

Orisk: Y RYOGA MIOOOOO!!... entendieron?... ahora siiii!! Aquí viene la continuación, esperemos que les guste!!...y… Comentarios!!!

"**Funny Love"**

**Cap. 2: **Descubriendo un Rival y un Adiós

Ryoma se había levantado temprano y, por eso, quería saber si su anfitriona estaba igual de despierta que él o aun seguía en el país de los sueños. Subió hasta la habitación de la chica y tocó la puerta, al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió entrar.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, haciendo que su cabello se viera de un rojo brillante al contrastar con su blanca piel.

Ryoma quedo boquiabierto al ver semejante belleza en una chica, de apenas 16 años, (vió su carnet estudiantil). Se acerco a su cama, dirigiendo su rostro al de la chica, quizá para robarle un beso.

Cuando estuvo apunto de rozar sus labios con los de ella, Sakuno despertó, siendo observada por unos increíbles ojos miel.

- Hum… - Sakuno aun estaba semidormida, por lo que parecía.

- Etto… yo… - A Ryoma no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

- Ah… Ryoma… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Dijo Sakuno despertándose completamente, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose a mil por hora y también sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, tal cual, una manzana primavera.

- Yo… quería… saber ¿Cómo estabas? – Ryoma también sentía sus mejillas calientes, claro, se encontraba en una situación muy embarazosa.

- Estoy… bien O///o

- Que… bien... tengo hambre ¬//¬

- "Que poco romántico" – Ok... ya me alisto para prepararte el desayuno, por cierto… ¡¡Se me hizo tarde!!

- "¬.¬"

- Ryoma espérame abajo, por favor

- Wizz

(N/A: Aclaración: Ryoma ya no tiene la usual ropa de ladrón Rosa Negra, mas bien, tiene un traje formal negro con una camisa blanca, estilo Keith… si no saben quien es… en el buscador de imágenes de Google... ponen: "Keith Harcourt", y en la imagen que sale un chico rubio, con una chaqueta negra y camisa blanca… ese es)

Ya desayunados y listos para partir, Ryoma y Sakuno, caminaban juntos hacia la escuela Seigaku.

- Ryoma… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntaba Sakuno, con interés.

- Tengo 19 años… ¿y tu? – El sabía cuentos años tenía Sakuno, pero quería seguirle la corriente.

- Tengo 16… ¿Qué harás mientras yo estoy en el colegio?

- No lo sé, quizás caminar por el parque.

- Ah…

- Y… ¿A qué horas sales?

- ¿Qué?

- Que a que hora sales para irte a buscar

- A la una, salgo a la una de la tarde…

- Bien…

Ya estaban muy cerca de la entrada del colegio, pero de pronto la atmósfera se volvió muy pesada.

Todas las chicas miraban a Sakuno con muchísima envidia, y los chicos miraban a Ryoma con odio, ya que, Sakuno era la chica más difícil de conquistar, además de ser la mas bonita, y nunca ha tenido novio, después del incidente de Tezuka.

- Bien ¿te busco a la 1 entonces? – Dijo Ryoma, haciéndosela de un hombre muy sensual.

- Claro…. - "¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? – Se preguntaba Sakuno.

Ella veía a su acompañante marcharse por otra dirección. Durante todo el día Sakuno no dejaba de pensar en aquel joven de mirada gatuna. Y así transcurrió el día, hasta llegar a la hora de la salida.

Cuando ella salió del salón, cierta persona la estaba esperando, y este, no era Ryoma.

- Hola… Sakuno, ¿Cómo estás?

- Ah… Tezuka… ¿Qué quieres?

- Ven, te acompaño a la puerta

- No gracias, voy sola – Al darle Sakuno la espalda a Tezuka, este tomó su mano e hizo girar a la chica hasta quedar, frente a frente.

- Hace tiempo morías por mi… - Dijo con arrogancia Tezuka

- Eso fue hace tres años – Dijo la joven tratando de zafarse de los brazos del de lentes.

Ryoma, que no tenía suficiente paciencia para esperar a Sakuno, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para llegar al salón de su joven amiga. Al escuchar a una voz muy conocida, para el, pidiendo a una persona que la dejara ir, sin importarle intervino en la conversación…

- Disculpa, pero creo que molestas a mi Sakuno – Dijo Ryoma, tocando la espalda de Tezuka para llamar su atención.

- Tu… tu eres el chico de esta mañana – Dijo Tezuka dirigiéndose hacia Ryoma para luego, tomar el mentón de Sakuno y añadir – ¿Es acaso tu novio Sakuno?

- ¡Si, ella es mi novia! – Contesto el oji-ámbar adelantándose.

- ¡Que conteste ella!

- El… es… mi novio… nos amamos como nadie – Sakuno parecía la propia actriz.

- Tu… chico… no dejaré que te quedes con ella me oíste… una vez la perdí, no lo haré de nuevo… - Dijo Tezuka con la cabeza baja y soltando a Sakuno.

- Si claro, eso lo veremos – Ryoma le dedicó a Tezuka la mirada más fría que el habría visto.

- Mientras Sakuno esté conmigo jamás podrás acercártele ¿Entendiste?... vámonos… - Dijo el chico de cabellos verdosos, tomando la mano de su nueva novia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban en un parque, cercano en la casa de la chica.

- Entonces… ¿Eres mi novia de mentira? – Dijo Ryoma para evitar tanto silencio.

- No somos nada… ¡Baka! – Sakuno tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

- No te entiendo, cariño…

- Nada más lo dije para confundir a Tezuka... ¡¡Nada más!!

- Si, si, si… oculta lo que sientes por mí… - Ryoma disfrutaba molestar a la pobre de Sakuno, le fascinaba como se veía cuando se molestaba

- Tu y yo… hoy y mañana, y en un futuro cercano… no seremos nada… ¿Me entendiste? – Ella le dirigió una mirada de odio y rencor. Ryoma estaba un tanto triste por la reacción de la chica… además… no podía creer, que la dulce niña que había conocido, tuviera un lado oscuro.

- Sakuno… ¿Por qué desconfías tanto?

- Eso no te debe importar, además te conozco desde ayer.

- Sakuno… pronto me iré… tan sólo quería saber ¿Por qué no confías en mi? – Ryoma se acercaba más y más… y tomándola del cuello para que esta vez no se escapara.

- Ryoma yo… - pero no pudo continuar, porque unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

Fue un beso, que al momento, fue dulce y luego se fue intensificando cada vez más.

- Ryoma… prométeme que me harás olvidarlo… - Sakuno se encontraba en sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma, su respiración y agitada después de ese magnifico beso.

- Mi querido capullo de rosa… te dije que pronto me marcharé… - Ryoma no hallaba como decirle a, ahora, su bella amada que no podían estar juntos.

Una guerra de pensamientos surgía en la mente del chico… si quedarse o si volver a su vida cotidiana. El sólo pensar que esa gente necesitaba de el le parecía un poco egoísta de su parte. Además el había ido a Japón buscando una joya, muy valiosa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Sakuno no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, este sería el segundo hombre que amaba y que no puede estar con ella.

- Yo siempre estoy de viaje…¿Y si te llegan a ver conmigo?... ¿Qué sucedería si te llegara a perder?

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Entonces, Ryoma, abrazó a Sakuno, para luego darle un profundo beso lleno de sentimientos y despedidas.

**/////)))))Continuará(((((/////**

Orisk: Hyu… Al fin…!! Esperamos que les haya gustado, lo hicimos más largo!!

Belex-chan: Ah si!! Muchas gracias a las buenas personas que se compadecieron de nosotras y comentaron!!!

Orisk: Gracias a: Marip, Esmeraldy y -ivekag-… Son pocas personas, pero así empezaremos!!!!!!!!

Belex-chan: sigan con los comentarios y aquí unos adelantos!!!

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO**

**Cap. 3: **Un fantástico Viaje

- Bienvenidos al Dandelion!!... la mejor presentación de todos los tiempos – Dijo el de los grandes músculos.

- Las líneas de tu mano me dicen que la persona que tu amas, se fue para otro lugar y que lo deseas buscar

- ¿Sabes bailar?

- ¿A París? – Dijo el líder

Orisk: El próximo cap. Es mas o menos corto, pero los demás van a estar mas largos!!! Muchas gracias por leer… Bye bye!!

Belex-chan: Acuérdense de los comentarios!! xD Chaooo!!


	3. Un Fantastico Viaje

**Sumary: **Ella es una chica normal, lidiando con sus problemas amorosos y el es un ladrón al que la gente teme, ella tendrá que ir en busca de el, por el mundo, para encontrar su amor… RYOSAKU!! ….Nuestro primer fic!! Disfrútenlo!!

**Aclaraciones:**

Narraciones

– Diálogo –

"Pensamientos"

Orisk: Holaaaa como están!!?? Bueno aquí mas aclaraciones…

Belex: Los personajes no nos pertenecen…

Orisk: Si no, al maravilloso mangaka que creo a ♥ Ryoma! ♥(suspiros) … Konomi Takeshi, en realidad si fueran nuestros, habría poco tenis y mucho Ryosaku (fan a muerte)… además, Tomoka estaría muerta!!

Belex-chan: Etto… Bueno creo que nos tardamos mucho en continuarlo, pero aquí lo tienen.

Orisk: Si...Lo que pasó es que Ryoma-kun no se quería aprender el libreto

Belex-chan: Aja y no solo eso también pasó que Sakuno salía de noche y llegaba borracha al estudio y bueh…no hay que hablar de más lean lo que viene

Sakuno: ¬¬

"**Funny Love"**

**Cap. 3:** Un Fantástico Viaje

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, Sakuno no pudo dormir en toda la noche y Ryoma para en ese momento ya no se encontraba en el país, debido a que su tren salía a las 11:00 PM de la noche anterior.

Sakuno decidió que era mejor levantarse de la cama y tomar un largo baño para luego salir a caminar un rato por la ciudad. Al cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave prefirió dirigirse hacia la plaza principal debido a que escucho en las noticias que una caravana se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Ya en la plaza, Sakuno observo un grupo de gitanos que realizaban un espectáculo con malabares, pero quiso acercarse un poco más.

- Bienvenidos a ver al magnifico "Dandelion"- Dijo el presentador, un hombre que tenia el aspecto de ser el mas fuerte de todo el lugar.

La presentación fue excelente, Sakuno quedo maravillada al poder ver aquellas personas como realizaban su trabajo con tal esfuerzo, así que decidió ir a felicitarlos.

- ¿Disculpe? – Dijo la chica con algo de temor.

- Si linda niña… ¿Que quieres? – Menciono el hombre de grandes músculos.

-Vengo a felicitarlos… ¡me fascino su acto! – Dijo Sakuno con gran entusiasmo.

- Gracias…nos encanta que las personas sientan la alegría al ver nuestro espectáculo

- Jeje y ahora ¿A donde se dirigen?

- Pues…creo que nos dirigimos a Paris

- ¡¡Que bien!!

- Oye… ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? – Pregunto el presentador y líder del Dandelion.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro… Eres linda seguro sabrás hacer algo.

- Mmmm…no lo se

- ¿Sabes bailar?

- Etto…Si bueno pero no se bailar mucho que digamos

- No importa…Ann te enseñará

- ¿Quién es… - Sakuno no pudo terminar por que una chica apareció detrás del líder.

- Soy yo, mucho gusto – Dijo una joven que vestía un top de color vinotinto y una falda larga del mismo color, la típica ropa de una gitana.

- Ahh…Hola Ann, soy Sakuno Ryusaki mucho gusto

- Ann te enseñara danza y … si es posible canto

En eso llega una viejita de lo más rara y traía una bola de cristal en las manos.

- Ay mi niña! – Dijo la vieja.

- Ahh ¬¬ ?

- Veo tu futuro…vivirás momentos de tristeza y …también de alegría…y..y..ya va disculpen es que hay una mancha en el vidrio y no me deja ver bien – Dijo la vieja limpiando la bola de cristal con la manga de su camisa.

- Etto.. -.-u

- Aja... Ya se quito la mancha, como decía, en tu romance (la atmósfera se vuelve oscura), veo que la persona a la que le tienes un gran aprecio se fue de tu lado

- Bruja

- Bruja no... Adivina

- Ok... Continúe que ya me intereso lo que decía – Dijo Sakuno mientras todos los del Dandelion se acercaban y se apegaban a ella para también enterarse de su estado romántico.

- Veo... veo….

- ¿Qué ves?

- Una cosita…

- ¿Y qué cosita es?

- Es... es... un chico, de ojos color miel

Un gran sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Sakuno.

- Bueno lo demás lo decide el destino

- ¿Qué decide?

- Si ustedes estarán juntos, o no

- Pero, no se donde se encuentra él-

- No te preocupes... El tiempo los reunirá, si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos –Dijo la anciana tomando de las manos a la chica.

- Jeje… Gracias por darme ánimos

- Por nada... Ahh!! Que tonta soy… te presento a los chicos

- Claro

- El es Eiji, nuestro acróbata y malabarista

- Mucho gusto, señorita Sakuno –Dijo Eiji tomando una mano de la chica y besándola, acto seguido de un leve sonrojo por parte de Sakuno.

- El es Syusuke, un excelente músico que siempre acompaña sus notas, con la melodiosa voz de Ann

- Gusto en conocerte – Dijo Syusuke.

- Igualmente

- Bueno a Ann ya la conoces

- Si… Ella es mi nueva maestra

- Jiji... Hey!... Nada más llámame Ann, si me dices maestra… me sentiré vieja

- Jeje, de acuerdo

- Bueno omitiendo el estado de vejez de Ann, él es Kawamura, él es el payaso del Dandelion, su acto es el preferido de los niños – La anciana estaba siendo observada de mala manera, por la joven cantante.

- También están: Kashiro, es un pequeño samurai, y Tomoka que es la domadora de Chocolate y Copo de nieve, son dos lindos cachorros león – Dijo señalando al joven niño y buscando con la mirada a la jovencita – El es Momoshiro nuestro líder y presentador... Ahh y no te dejes llevar por él... está enfermo, el pobre – Susurro lo último

- ¿De qué?-pregunto preocupada Sakuno.

- Locura, demencia, problemas mentales como quieras llamarle

- n.n

- Y por ultimo, yo Sumire a tu servicio pequeña

Todos los del Dandelion se inclinaron, como en forma de reverencia diciendo:

- Eres bienvenida al Dandelion y es un placer y gusto conocerte

- Gracias chicos a mi también me gusta formar parte de ustedes, pero tengo que hacer mis maletas y... - Sumire no dejo terminar a Sakuno.

- No te preocupes, como eres parte de nosotros tendrás que vestirte como nosotros... Así que yo haré tu ropa y no desconfíes soy una excelente costurera – Dijo Sumire guiñando el ojo a Sakuno

- Bueno entonces iré a mi casa por mi ropa interior y mis cosas (cepillo de dientes, mascarillas, etc..)

- Está bien nosotros, te esperamos – Dijo Sumire y los demás chicos se dirigieron hacia el Dandelion para recoger sus cosas y estar listos para marcharse a la ciudad del amor Paris.

**/////)))))Continuará(((((/////**

Belex-chan: Bueno aquí tienen nuestro 3 capi jeje espero que les allá gustado.

Orisk: Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios…

Belex-chan: Agradecemos a: zuly, Sango-Tsunade, Kuni-Muni, Fiikita

Orisk: Ahh si!! Sango-Tsunade muchas gracias por ese comentario tuyo

Belex-chan: Cosas asi son las que hacen que mejore nuestra historia!!! Y nuestra forma de escribir… En serio gracias!

Orisk: Hoee, Onii-chan donde esta saku?

Belex-chan: Rayos... Los de seguridad por favor no dejen que salga del set.

Seguridad: Si señor!!

Orisk: Hoee… No somos señora?? Onii-chan?jiji ... Bueno aquí los esperamos en un nuevo capitulo de Funny love creado por estas excéntricas autoras… Bye!!


	4. Vals de Amor

**Sumary: **Ella es una chica normal, lidiando con sus problemas amorosos y el es un ladrón al que la gente teme, ella tendrá que ir en busca de el, por el mundo, para encontrar su amor… RYOSAKU!! ….Nuestro primer fic!! Disfrútenlo!!

**Aclaraciones:**

Narraciones

– Diálogo –

"Pensamientos"

Belex-chan: Etto… mas aclaraciones… Los personajes no nos pertenecen

Orisk: Si no, al maravilloso mangaka que creo a ♥ Ryoma ♥ (suspiros) … Konomi Takeshi, en realidad si fueran nuestros, habría poco tenis y mucho Ryosaku (fan a muerte)… además, Tomoka estaría muerta!!

Belex-chan: Lo único que nos pertenece es el fic, aunque es una casi adaptación a la serie Ashita no Nadja, tomamos algunas cosas de allí.

Orisk: Bueno aquí tienen de nuevo al Golden Pair con un capitulo que los dejará algo emocionados.

Belex-chan: Así es damas y caballeros, dios ya parezco animadora de circo, bueno aquí tenemos al maravilloso, simpático y guapo…Ryoma Echizen (Aplausos y sibildos por todas partes).

Ryoma: Gracias señoritas... ¿Como están?

Orisk: Por favor deja las formalidades, total yo soy tu cuñada.

Belex-chan: Y yo tu amante. (Todas las chicas del estudio dicen: buuuuu).

Ryoma: Cariño que no te escuche Sakuno – Dijo en voz baja.

Sakuno: Que no escuche que?

Ryoma: Nada amorcito n.nU

Sakuno:¬¬

Belex-chan: Ejem ejem... Bueno omitiendo los problemas maritales que hay en esta linda pareja los dejamos para que vean el siguiente capitulo de Funny love.

"**Funny Love"**

**Cap.4:** Vals de amor.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakuno formaba parte de los gitanos, rápidamente ella se hizo amiga de todos, pero sin embargo aun no comprendía a la joven que tenia su misma edad, la chica que se llamaba Tomoka. A pesar de que Sakuno siempre intentaba formalizar una amistad con ella, la joven le dedicaba una mirada fría y nunca la tomaba mucho en cuenta.

Mientras en otro lugar, en una cabina de tren; un chico de ojos color miel pensaba sobre el próximo ataque que realizaría. Hasta que un muchacho intervino en sus pensamientos.

- Hola ¿Como está? – Dijo un joven uniceja.

- Ehh... Bien ¿Y usted? – Dijo Ryoma respondiendo por cortesía.

- Muy bien gracias... Y dígame ¿Hacia que parte de Francia se dirige?

- Todavía no lo se.

- Sabe, le recomendaría ir hacia Paris.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Preguntó curioso.

- Bueno, por que allí se realizara una gran fiesta de aristócratas, a la cual estoy invitado por supuesto y como usted me parece que viene de buena familia, me pregunto si podrá venir.

- ¿Esa fiesta no es la gran subasta?… ¿Donde se pondrá en exhibición el collar de Bridim?- Preguntó aun más interesado en la conversación con aquel extraño sujeto.

- Si, si la misma... Ahh que mal educado... Mi nombre es Horio y el suyo?

- Ryoma mucho gusto – Dijo el chico de ojos color miel respondiendo la respuesta a su compañero de cabina.

- Entonces, ¿Vendrá?

- Por supuesto – Dijo maliciosamente, para después dirigir su encantadora mirada hacia la ventana y contemplar el bello paisaje de Francia, pensando – "Si mal no escuche, en esa subasta es parte un Baile de Antifaces... Mmm se me será fácil robar ese preciado collar… Jejeje"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Sakuno querida, tengo que tomar las medidas para tus vestidos – Dijo Sumire con una cinta métrica en las manos.

- Etto…¿Vestidos para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué?, ¿Cómo te vas a presentar en el escenario? … ¿Desnuda?-

- Siiiiiiiiiii!!!!! – Dijo Momoshiro a lo lejos, haciendo coro con Syusuke y Eiji.

- ¬¬… Por supuesto que no – Dijo Sakuno desilusionando a los chicos.

- Rayos – Dijeron en coro nuevamente.

- Ejem... El caso es que también hay una fiesta de antifaces, y quiero que me acompañes, por eso necesito tus medidas – Dijo tensando la cinta.

Y luego vemos a una chibi Sakuno levantándose de la cama y colocando sus brazos en alto para que la chibi y vieja Sumire tomara las medidas.

- Ya esta mas tarde te doy tu vestido, mientras tanto ve con Tomoka a comprar comida para el almuerzo.

- ¡Ok! – Sakuno sale de la pequeña recamara en busca de su compañera de cuarto.

- Tomoka!!!!! – ¿Dónde estás? – Grito Sakuno afuera del Dandelion.

- Aquí no necesitas gritar – Respondió con indiferencia.

- Tomo-chan tenemos que ir a comprar comida, para el almuerzo, Sumire-san dijo que tenías que ir conmigo – Dijo una chibi sakuno moviendo sus dedos en forma circular.

- De acuerdo que más da.

Sin ver por donde caminaba Sakuno buscaba con desespero unas cuantas verduras, debido a que ella y Tomoka se habían dividió las compras; a Tomoka le tocaban las especies y las carnes, y a ella las verduras cosa que no tardo en encontrar, pero aun le faltaba un ingrediente para la comida.

Sin fijarse, cruza la calle y casi la atropella un auto, en seguida el conductor se baja de automóvil y se dispone a ayudar a la linda gitana.

- Disculpe fue mi culpa, es que, no ví por donde caminaba – Dijo la chica casi atropellada haciendo una reverencia al joven muchacho, pero al levantar su mirada se da cuenta de que tiene cierto, o un total, parecido al ladrón que robo su corazón.

- Descuida no te preocupes... Me llamo Ryoga y ¿El tuyo hermosa dama? – Dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besándola.

- M-mi nombre es Sakuno, mucho gusto – Dijo con su típica timidez.

- Bien, mi linda Saku, ¿Qué haces en Paris?

- "Woo cuanta confianza",...Estoy con una compañía ambulante, soy una bailarina.

- Un día me gustaría verte bailar, de seguro eres buena.

- Nada que ver

- Que modesta – Dijo acercándose, peligrosamente, al rostro de Sakuno.

- ¡¡¡¡Sakuno!!!! – Grito una chica a lo lejos para buscarla

- Etto... Me tengo que ir adiós – Dijo Sakuno para salir corriendo, en dirección de su salvadora.

- Que interesante chica, creo que me gustaría volverla a ver – Dijo Ryoga para levantarse y dirigirse de nuevo hacia su auto.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Desde que terminaron la cena la señora sumire trajo el vestido para Sakuno.

La joven salio corriendo hacia el cuarto y se tropezó con Tomoka.

- Vaya, veo que tienes prisa – Dijo Tomoka con desanimo.

- Mmm... Tomo-chan, si tu quieres puedes venir también.

- Si pero… lo malo es que no tengo vestido

- ¿Quién dijo que no? – Dijo Sumire mostrándole a Tomoka un hermoso vestido de color morado y bueno el vestido de Sakuno era de color rosa.

- Gracias – Dijo tomoka dejando ver por primera ver una hermosa sonrisa.

- Pero dense prisa, por que sino, no llegaremos temprano – Dijo la anciana.

- ¡¡Si!! –Dijeron a coro.

Las chicas y la anciana ya se encontraban en la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta y el tan esperado baile de antifaces.

De pronto un joven de traje blanco se acerca a las chicas, llamando la atención de todas las demás que se encontraban en la fiesta.

- ¿Sakuno y...? – Dijo Ryoga al no saber el nombre de la compañera de su linda amiga.

- Ahh, Ryoga... Ella es mi amiga Tomoka

- Mucho gusto – Pero la recién nombrada no cautivo mucho al joven así que volvió a dirigir su hermosa mirada hacia la pelirroja.

- Linda saku ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Esa pregunta retumbo por todo el salón de fiesta llamando la atención de todos los invitados.

- Etto... No gracias, estoy algo incomoda en estos momentos – Dijo para luego salir por la puerta, que dirige hacia un patio rodeado de rosales.

- ¡Ahh, que estrés! – Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban en una pérgola.

En eso un atractivo joven con antifaz se acerca a ella.

La joven levanta su mirada y queda impactada al ver unos ojos color miel observándola.

- ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo esta bella dama? – Dijo el joven de negro.

- S-si – Dijo Sakuno, sabiendo que aquello, intrigantes, ojos solo podían ser de su amado ladrón.

Los dos se dirigieron al salón principal siendo observados por todos los invitados, en especial a un celoso joven de traje blanco.

A continuación los músicos se dispusieron a tocar un romántico vals (N/A: es el mismo vals que bailaron Francis y Nadja, para las que lo han visto).

Era él, ella no podía equivocarse así que prefirió acercarse hasta su oído y preguntar:

- Ryoma-kun ¿Eres tu? – Dijo sin perder el ritmo del baile.

- No sabía que estarías aquí – Respondió el joven con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sakuno sintió que su corazón daba un brinco de alegría y lo único que supo hacer fue apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Ryoma, y disfrutar del momento.

Lo que los dos tortolitos no sabían era, que, todos las personas de la fiesta reconocieron a rosa negra, y no solo eso si no que ellos al ver que una chica bailaba con él se aglomeraron alrededor del salón.

Entre la multitud se encontraban Tomoka y Ryoga muertos de la envidia.

Al terminar el Vals, por que una tonada no dura para siempre, Ryoma tomó el mentón de Sakuno, para luego besarla y dejar en sus manos una, hermosa, rosa roja.

- Nos vemos

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y se encendieron de nuevo, pero algo había de diferencia, en el lugar donde se encontraba una repisa de vidrio, el collar de Bridim había sido robado.

**/////)))))Continuará(((((/////**

Belex-chan: Bueh... Ya termino el cap.!!

Orisk: Oigan no se quejen!! Actualizamos rápido porque en habíamos tardado un mes xD

Belex-chan: Si y como ya dijimos fue culpa de Ryoma y Sakuno

Ryoma: Hey!! No nos echen la culpa de algo que ustedes hicieron!

Sakuno: Cierto!! No fue nuestra culpa que ustedes no quisieran actualizar de seguro se les había olvidado su fic!

(Parte Chibi)

Orisk: Etto… Mentiraaa!! Fueron ustedes!!!

Ryoma: Claro que no

Orisk: Que si!!

Sakuno: Que no!!

(Fuera Chibi)

Belex-chan: Bueno ya niñitos de prees-colar

Orisk, Ryoma y Sakuno: ¬¬… A quien le dices niño de prees-colar (Todos con mirada asesina)

Belex-chan: A ustedes ja!

Se miran todos, incluyendo a los de producción, y luego…

Orisk, Ryoma y Sakuno: A ellaaa!!!

(En medio de la matanza sale Orisk)

Orisk: Bien nos despedimos hasta un próximo Cap. que va a tardar muchos tiempo si no nos dejan comentarios!!

(Sale Ryoma también de la matanza)

Ryoma: Miren que si ustedes no comentan, no nos pagan, y si no nos pagan no actuamos y por lo tanto ustedes no me verán

Publico: (babas)

Orisk: Seh seh... engreído… Tu hermano esta mas bueno que tu… Bye!


End file.
